finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chain of Elements
News *New Equipment for starters. (10k Gils and less) *Black Mage Skills have been reworked and finalized! *White Mage Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Assassin Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Summoner Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Spellbinder Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Reworked Alexander's Avatar Stats *Added Spellbinder's Undeads stats *Added Beast Master's Pets types and Stats for Falcon and Raven *Torturer Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Scholar Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Red Mage Skills have been created and finalized! *Guardian Skills have been created and finalized! *Monk Skills have been created and finalized! *Weaponmaster Skills and Ninja skills have been started... *Infiltrator Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Weaponmaster Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Ninja Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Brainstorm, ideas for improvements and modifications. *Illusionist Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Cleric, Elementalist and Battle Mage changed name and are now Version 2.0! *Infiltrator and Guardian Version 2.0! *Version 2.0 for Hunter, Scholar, Assassin, Monk, Spellbinder, Summoner, Torturer (12/16) *Changed Races and bonuses *Changed Deities names *Changed Elemental combinaisons names. *Added / Removed Positive and Negative Status *Renamed Idari Spheres *Updated Spellbinder's Undeads and Hunter's Birds. *Added new Hunter animals: Vermins *Updated Weapons Version 2.0 (Price & Strength) *Changed Claws to Power Fist (Knuckles) *Bard Version 2.0 *Weaponmaster Version 2.0 *Ninja Version 2.0 *Illusionist Version 2.0 TO DO List *Ninja Version 2.0 *Weaponmaster Version 2.0 *Illusionist Version 2.0 *Bard Version 2.0 *Armor Version 2.0 *Rules Section *Hunter's Animals complete list *Summoner's Elementals *Ninja's Puppets *Illusionist's Illusions *Indari Spheres concept *Karma implementation *Race specifications (Bonus, Malus, special traits) *Limit Break per Class *Element Affinity Bonus and Malus *Deity (Bonus and Malus) *Deity lore and specifications *Weight Limit System *Attributes usage (CHA, VIT, DEX, AGI, STR, INT) other than attacking. would I get more CHA if my STR gives me the same bonus on attack but increase my Weight Limit? *Element Combinaison bonus, more than the actual resistance. *Create Tools, Books, Musical Instruments *'Monsters' *Equipment Tables (Chests) *Gold and experience tables. Database Character *Character Sheet *Drive Sheet *Stats *Combat Stats *Jobs *Leveling *Equipment *Deities *Races Character Sheet *Gender *Age *Alignment *Height *Weight *Health Points (HP) *Magic Points (MP) *Tech Points (TP) *Element Affinity Stats *Strength (STR) *Dexterity (DEX) *Vitality (VIT) *Intelligence (INT) *Agility (AGI) *Charisma (CHA) Combat Stats *Physical ATK *Magical ATK *Defense *Accuracy *Dodge *Block *Critical *Initiative *Movement Speed *Magical Resistances (Fire, Earth, Thunder, Water, Wind, Poison, Holy, Dark) Status Effect Negative Status Effects *Sleep *Burn *Slow *Bleed *Silence *Blind *Seal Movement *Seal Action *Stun *Petrify *Poison *Confuse *Tumble Positive Status Effects *Haste *Reflection *Invisibility *Invulnerability *Evasion (Dodge) *Aim (Accuracy) *Scope (Range) *Focus (Critical Rate) *Vigor (Initiative) *Cooldown Reduction *Health Regeneration *Magic Regeneration *Damage Shield ClassesAssassin- VERSION 2.0 *Ninja *Battle Mage *Weaponmaster *Guardian *Assassin *Monk *Hunter *Infiltrator *Elementalist *Spellbinder *Cleric *Bard *Illusionist *Scholar *Summoner *Torturer *Paladin INT/STR (Coming Soon) *Dark Knight INT/STR (Coming Soon) Elements *Fire *Water *Wind *Thunder *Earth *Poison *Holy *Dark *Acid (Fire/Water) *Smoke (Fire/Wind) *Inferno (Fire/Thunder) *Lava (Fire/Earth) *Ice (Water/Wind) *Storm (Water/Thunder) *Wood (Water/Earth) *Vortex (Wind/Thunder) *Dust (Wind/Earth) *Crystal (Thunder/Earth) Equipment *Weapons *Shields *Head - Version 2.0 *Hands - Version 2.0 *Body - Version 2.0 *Legs - Version 2.0 *Feet - Version 2.0 *Rings *Earrings *Necks *Job Items *Combat Tools *Misc Primals *Erretz (Fire) *Uriah (Water) *Trumoïk (Thunder) *Zarata (Wind) *Lurzo (Earth) *Aserak (Neutral) *Ilune (Dark) *Zeruko (Holy) *Makure (Poison) Races *Human *Larru *Gihar *Azala *Musker *Urdin *Ohan *Igel *Dragoi *Ume Indari *Indari Sphere (Green) (INT - Magic) *Indari Sphere (Blue) (AGI - Evasion) *Indari Sphere (Orange) (DEX - Utility) *Indari Sphere (Red) (CHA - Summon) *Indari Sphere (Purple) (VIT - Survability) *Indari Sphere (Yellow) (STR - Combat) Monsters *Monsters List: Per Level *Monster List: Per Area Companions *Summoner's Elementals *Hunter's Animals *Ninja's Puppets *Spellbinder's Undeads *Illusionist's Illusions Latest activity Category:Browse